


sheekooyin hurdada

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	sheekooyin hurdada

Cersei sii kordheysa daalay maqalka dhammaan wararka xanta ah ee la xiriira Jamie, iyo xaaskiisa oo aad u ballaaran, Mannish gaadhay in Kings soo degista leh. "Ma maqlin? Markaasuu iyadii ku badbaadiyey ka orso! Kingslayer ayaa dhab ahaantii badbaadiyey qof!"

Cersei ahaashaha. Jamie cad la imaan sabab kale qaar ka mid ah inay soo faragaliso. Waxa uu marnaba ma wax aan faa'iido shakhsi. "Waxaan maqlay in ay fuck ayaa aad u badan in aad maqli karo ee Waqooyiga!"

Cersei dhab qoslay goortuu waxaas maqlay. Jamie aysan waligood cidna la laakiin iyada. Ma jiro wax fursad ah in uu dhali doono a been Cadaaga ah xaaskiisa ku giantess, Jamie jeclaaday iyada, oo mar kasta lahaa. Waayo, jacaylka Toddoba ay fucked sida ugu dhaqsiyaha badan uu ku laabtay. Siiyey Jamie marna ahaa si daacad iyada sida uu ahaa iyada, laakiin arrinta jirin.

Jamie ma aanan garanayn wax ka mid ah, waxaana lahaa.

Si kastaba ha ahaatee, Cersei ayaa qaaday in daawashada iyada mataanaha iyo bahalka markii ay meel isku mid ah. Haweeneyda, Cersei diiday in ay isticmaalaan magaceeda, dhif muujiyeen ilaa maxkamad, laakiin waxa had iyo jeer daarada tareenka ahaa. Waxay waxaa loo qaaday Cersei iyo Jamie ka daawaday daaqad yar. Qofna abid ka war hortiisa.

Iyada Watch sida Jamie, iyadoo uu ka go'in dheguhu, u tababaran ee wiilasha yar yar inta daawashada bahalka la dhoola yar oo ku wejigeeda. Cersei aqoonsan infatuation hortiisa, tidhi, Waxaan arkay isaga in in badan oo gabadh halka eegaya dahab quruxda iyada. Jamie oo ku tiirsan soo horjeeda deedka ku dhoola, bahalka ee kooxdiisa. Taasi waa cudur daar ah oo aad u xun oo qofka dumarka ah in ay wax ka idhaahdo iyo Jamie dib tuuray uu madaxa qosol.

Cersei. Iyadoo Jamie ay burburtay, iyadu wali dareensan yahay in uu ka tirsan yahay. Its mataanaha ah, oo kala badh kale.

Culayskii ay final yimid markii ay maqashay koox ka mid ah gabdhaha tittering u adeega ka baxsan qolka. "Ma wici kartaa gabadha of iyada 'Vapour no more! Kingslayer The arki t' in ay! Keenaa 'qolalkii loogu talagalay habeenkii e'ry!" Cersei waa si caraysan in ay xil gabdhaha. Waxay weli iyada oo qolka nasashada ee maalinta, ugu dambeyntii yimaadaan si ay go'aan ah in uu jeclaan lahaa in ay qol qarsoodi ah qolalkii xayawaanka Qyburn ayaa waxa ay muujiyeen gudaha tagaan.

Waxaa lagu guul lahaa markii Jamie ma tusin iyo haddii ay Isku qosli doono ilaa ay weeped, daawashada isaga fumble uu ka go'in fool xun.

Waxay albaabka qarsoon tagaa oo isu nidaamiso kursi ay weyddiisteen Qyburn. Waxaa jiray crack ah ee derbiga in hoos u eegay qolka iyo Cersei ayaa aragti cad oo qolladdiisii oo dhan. Bahalkii la jiraan, sida muuqata kaliya ku dhameysatay la saxniga qubayska sugayaan sidii uun u xidhnaa dhar ah oo ag fadhiyey dabka. Cersei isku diyaarinayey habeen ku of caajis sugaya iyada fariistay, oo keliya.

Waxa ay ahayd lama filaan ah marka uu albaabka u furay oo aan dhaawac ah iyo Jamie strode galay qolkii sidii haddii uu halkaas ku lahaa. Waxa uu Macbuusay oo in mudo ah ugu bahalka iyo Cersei ee wadnaha booday qadhaadh.

U sii socotay inay u dhawaaqdaan iyada oo abuuraya, kuwaas oo dhan xanta beenta ah! Waxa uu laheyd run iyada. Si kastaba ha ahaatee kaliya sida ugu dhakhsaha badan, qalbigeeda ku degtay markii ay hadleen. "Waxaad ku dhameysatay ila? Waad ogtahay sida aan ku raaxaystaan qubayska ah."

Daanka Cersei lagu dhibciyo. Waa maxay?

Brienne jabi qoslay, "Waxa uu bilaabayaa in ay koraan qabow, Ser. Waxaan joogay ilaa iyo inta aan awoodno."

Jamie, "Waxaan leenahay ilaa diirran si dhakhso ah, oo aan helin gabadh."

Waxa uu gudbeen iyada in ay cagaheeda iyo jiidaya Brienne. "Waxaan dib by Ser Loras iyo ganacsiga Kingsguard."

Brienne ilaa ay gaareen oo bilaabay in ay fududee inuu dharkiisa cad. "Waxaan u qaadan dhan waa sidoo?"

Jamie wuxuu kuyiri, "Waxa hadda yahay." Waxa uu jiiday iyada biyo raaciska oo hor u ahaa iyo iyada oo dhunkaday. Waxay ula taaheen galay intuu afkiisa furay guud ahaan in ay u oggolaadaan galo uu carrabkiisa.

Waxay ku gariiray kulaylka qoyan afkiisa sidii uu ku sameeyey waqti kasta, uu gaaray afka u gaar ah oo uu afka si ay u bilaabaan dagaalka ah. Jamie qalbi xumaaday, iyo karbuuno ee kulaylka moleekule in uu hoose caloosha. Waxay carrabkiisiina waa la nuugo iyada afkayga ma gelin iyo Jamie kacay miskaha uu iyada ka gees ah. Markan waxa ay ka cawdeen.


End file.
